Journey to the West, Hey Arnold style!
by Lynx7
Summary: It's a Hey Arnold and Saiyuki crossover where the Helga Lila and Arnold get sent to the saiyukiverse and end up with sanzo-ikkou or with kougaiji. Oh yeah... Arnold gets amnesia


Discalaimer: I do not own hey Arnold or Saiyuki. That's it... I guess...  
  
(A/N): here's a little story I just came up with out of the blue. Hope you enjoy it and please r/r!  
  
Helga sighed as the clock hands finally pointed at12:00. Lunch hour.  
  
It was summer again at good 'ol P.S.118 but the days still dragged on which most likely made them seem like a few hours behind schedule. Even the summer air made everyone yawn, especially helga, who was hoping for some excitement to ensue.  
  
"Finally..." everyone breathed. Helga had rushed out the door in a millisecond just as she heard that ever faithful lunch bell ring in her ears. She didn't even notice the person following close behind her. Lila.  
  
"Oh Helga!!" came the ever-so-sweet tune which the blonde loathed so badly.  
  
"Lila...." Helga hissed, cringing at the sound of her name. "What????" the blonde replied irritably, biting her lip to control herself.  
  
"Listen, could we ever-so secretly talk?" the wounded sea lion wailed, or at least, what Helga called that... that... thing. To her dismay, all she could do was nod.  
  
Helga yelped at the sudden tug of her sleeve as the petite girl dragged her forcefully into the other half of the school. Helga, not used to being forced to do things quickly tried to pull herself out of the redhead's grasp until an all too familiar voice startled her from behind.  
  
"Hey Helga, hey Lila."  
  
"Arnold???" Helga gasped inwardly. Lila narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello Arnold." She said dryly. Arnold, (being the dense idiot that he is) didn't seem to notice her icy tone.  
  
"So, what are you girls doing here anyway?" he began again, along with his optimistic self. "This place is off-limits."  
  
"It ever-so isn't something of your concern." Lila stated, quickly turning around. Helga seemed to think otherwise.  
  
"But it is football-head!" she interrupted gladly, pushing Lila against the wall. "Why don't you and your weird-shaped head join us?" she offered, semi- glaring at a now scowling Lila.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Came the reply.  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings and Monkeyboys  
  
_____________________  
  
The last thing that Helga could remember was grass. Soft green grass as she nestled her blonde head upon it, quickly stopping though, as she suddenly realized what she was doing.  
  
"What the- WHERE THE HECK AM I???????" she thought aloud, scanning her surroundings. It looked somewhat barren except for the patch of grass she was on and a few trees around a small village.  
  
"Waitaminute, a village???" she thought, scampering up towards the gate. The new scenery inside shocked her at first, for she had never seen anything like it. Villagers running amuck, children playing on the streets, not to mention their unusual stares as they spotted Helga for the first time. Helga wandered around for a while. Taking in everything that she could see. They were all wearing strange new clothes and they seemed wary of her for some reason. She couldn't blame them. She did look different and strange from their point of view.  
  
Helga saw a small crowd in the distance. They seemed to be really excited for some reason. "Hmm..." I wonder..."  
  
_____________  
  
Dizziness struck Lila's head as she yawned, unaccustomed to her new surroundings. It suddenly troubled her though, what she was doing in a place like that, but soon remembered quickly.  
  
"That's right..." she whispered to herself as she looked up at her dark accommodations. "I remember."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Baaaa-ka." Helga stated firmly, giving Lila droopy eyes from boredom.  
  
"Shut up. There's something I want to show you, that is, until wonder-boy showed up." She retorted irritably. "Now I guess I'll have to show BOTH of you."  
  
"Girls...? I don't think we should be here-"  
  
"Then go." Came the almost too eager reply from the redhead. Helga grunted.  
  
"Heh, I guess football-head's still the same goody-two-shoes." Helga smirked. "Always doing the right thing, eh?" She teased. But Arnold wasn't listening.  
  
"Wow!" He exclaimed, clasping a book from a dusty bookshelf at the end of the corridor. "Journey to The West!"  
  
"Oh brother-"  
  
"One of the most acclaimed Chinese novels! An ancient classic!" He smiled again, clasping the book in his arms. "I wonder..."  
  
"Let's just go." Helga gasped as Arnold opened the rotten novel.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
The door burst open, revealing a lady with bright violet hair carrying a tray filled with food. Lila however, startled by the sudden interruption of her thoughts, could only stare at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Good morning." Was the first thing that entered the redhead's ears. "Thank goodness," she sighed with relief. "You've been unconscious for the past three days since we found you near the stream on our way back. Would you like some water?" she offered. Lila shook her head.  
  
"Three days...?" she thought intently, wrinkling her forehead. "I wonder where Helga must be..."  
  
"Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, would it be alright if I leave now?" the thin woman asked again, collecting her things.  
  
"S-sure." Lila hesitantly replied, but didn't have time to say anything more.  
  
"Yaone!" The door burst open once more, revealing a tall slender man. He had long red hair, not much further from violet and a sort of scar on his left cheek. Lila noticed that Yaone looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone exclaimed, tightening her grip on the tray. Lila stared intently at the scene before her eyes, curious as to whom these people were.  
  
"Lilin is missing again!" came the immediate reply from the man. Yaone, as the man had called her, quickly excused herself and left but Kougaiji still stood there.  
  
"So these are the ones..." he said quietly, before leaving the room and slowly locking the door.  
  
_____________  
  
"Ch. What's so important about them? They're just a bunch of monks." Grumbled Helga, studying the group far away in the crowd. In her frustration, she slowly walked away from the mass of people. "I thought something more exciting was going on... Just a waste of time..." she continued, still talking to herself. She didn't even notice the footsteps getting closer to her.  
  
"Hey guys!" came a loud voice right behind the 16-year-old. "Check this out! I think this is just what our client needs! Think of all the money we could make outta her" he began but Helga didn't want to hear more. The new surroundings confused her a bit at first, but she managed to get around as she scurried away in an attempt to lose her pursuers.  
  
"Arg! If only I had Bob's gun with me... If only Arnold were here..." Helga said, swiftly turning a corner, but fear immediately gripped her as she stumbled in the alley.  
  
"Looks like she stopped." Came a voice from behind her just as she ran into a dead end. "Well then, c'mere babe!" he hissed as his companion pulled out a dagger. "Just keep quiet now.."  
  
Helga stared in horror as she realized what was going to happen to her. She quickly shut her eyes, preparing for the worst. But the worst never came.  
  
"I'm hungry..." was the first thing she heard after that, opening her eyes to a brown-haired boy with golden eyes.  
  
"BAKA SARU!!!!" came another, this time a monk, or so it seemed. Blonde, just like her, grasping a paper fan in his hand. Helga stood there in awe.  
  
"He's sooo cool..." she drooled, admiring her new idol. She still couldn't believe that these were the people that she had scoffed at, earlier in the crowd.  
  
Finally, the boy finally got the breath to introduce himself. "Hey, my name is Goku."  
  
"Goku...?" Helga repeated again, then realizing what was happening, stood up quickly. "Arigato," she smirked. "Goku."  
  
(A/N): Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far! 


End file.
